


Cupid’s Chokehold

by bishopsknifetrick (orphan_account)



Series: oneshots [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Brendon Urie (mentions of), Eros (mentions of), Hades (mentions of), M/M, Mikey Way (mentions of), Persephone (mentions of), Zeus (mentions of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bishopsknifetrick
Summary: Love and Death aren’t as different as the Son of Hades would’ve thought.





	Cupid’s Chokehold

**Author's Note:**

> aye this needs to be a full blown fic & i wanna make it one lolzerz

The Son of Hades in narrowed his eyes at the boy in front of him. He waited for the Son of Eros to say something- anything- but it didn't come. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Patrick snapped, rolling his eyes. "I don't fucking get you, Peter. You ask me for help with finding love, yet you don't accept it when it's given to you. Nobody in their right mind would ever do that."

Pete scoffed. "The only reason I rejected Mikey was because you fucked up what I was asking for. I want to find my soulmate; not some poor Athena kid who was shot by a love arrow and forced to fall in love with the son of the fucking God of the Dead."

"You’re making it sound like I forced him to do something he didn't want to do," Patrick sighed, running a hand through his strawberry blonde hair; he was undeniable beautiful. Even pete would admit it. "He’s liked you for years, Peter. You were too oblivious to notice. All I did was give him a little... how should I phrase this? Push?"

"Just-" Pete closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He, in all honesty, was terrified of the younger demigod. Patrick Stump was the Son of Eros. Eros was one of the most powerful gods, when speaking in context. Anyone could fall a victim of love, even some of the strongest gods. Pete thought about the story of his father and Persephone; Hades had kidnapped the Goddess of Spring because he loved her. Anyone could fall a piece of Eros' games. "Just let him fall out of love with me."

Patrick stares at him with a blank expression. Pete stared back into his eyes- were they changing color? How had pete not noticed that before? "Gods, I didn't think you were this stupid, Peter. Isn’t Hades supposed to be smarter than his brothers?" Both boys ignored the thunder that rumbled in the sky.

"Hey!" Pete snapped, offense spreading across his face. "I’m smarter than Brendon."

"Brendon’s... just a fucking idiot. That and being Zeus' son probably doesn't make a good combination." Once again, both boys ignored the shook the world. Patrick took a deep breath, before bringing all of his focus back to the Son of Hades. "You can't make someone fall out of love, Peter. Nobody ever falls out of love. Sure, you can get over the person, but that feeling will always be inside of you, a small flame flickering in the center of your heart, no matter how many years pass. There’s nothing I can do to help in this situation until you find your real love."

"How- how am I supposed to find my real love?" Pete asked, voice lessening in volume as he did. "Mikey... milyt have had feelings for me, but his 'love' is fake. I don't... I don't really like him like that."

"You still passed up the opportunity." Patrick shook his head, chuckling. "You know, we're not extremely different from each other."

Pete didn't say anything in response; instead, he stared at the son of the God of Love with intense eyes, following every move he made; even the small breaths Patrick took that moved his chest upwards and down again. "Love and Death. There’s really not much difference-"

"It’s actually the Dead." Pete corrected, sighing at the other demigod's ignorance. "My father is ruler of the Underworld. Not a collector of souls."

"Either way," Patrick scoffed, crossing his arms. "People fear our elements. People fear death. People fear falling in love."

"The only difference between us is the fact that most of the time, Death is more forgiving than Love." The Son of Hades rolled his eyes. "Patrick, all I’m asking is that you help me find my soulmate."

A smile grew across Patrick’s face as he closed his eyes for a moment, spreading his hand out wide to the side of him. Pete let fear grow over his face as he watched a bow form in the demigod's palms, and a quiver with one arrow in it form hanging on him. "Your wish is my command."

Patrick slowly pulled the arrow from its place in the quiver, drawing it back in the bow. He pointed it directly as Pete, smiling as he did so. The Son of Hades was paralyzed; he couldn't move. He felt the arrow make contact with his chest; not a sharp pain like one would expect. Instead, a dull throb in his heart. He felt no different; not yet, at least.

Pete didn't move as the Son of Eros approached him, pulling the arrow from its place in his chest. There was no wound from it. Patrick’s smile grew even bigger- if possible- and he sunk the arrow into his own chest, marking the sign of him and the Son of Hades everlasting love.


End file.
